


Loss

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: A short piece that came about after plotting a rp where Hermione was killed during the final battle.Mostly Starkid based.





	

Lights were flashing everywhere - screams echoing in the distance.  
Everything blurred into a wall of sound.  
But he pressed on. They had to defeat Voldemort.

He was fighting to the best is his abilities alongside his friends, when it happened.  
There was a green light. A scream - he thought it might have been his, he didn’t know - and she fell.  
Right at his feet. Dead.  
Hermione…

And suddenly the sound disappeared - suddenly everyone was moving in slow motion. All Ron could feel was the pain and anger rising in his chest, taking over. He never got to tell her that he loved her.

The death eater that had cast the spell was right in front of him, grinning. Clearly pleased at having killed a child. Ron’s eyes narrowed and he aimed his wand at the douchebag.

‘Avada kedavra!“

His first kill.  
Definitely not his last.  
About half of Voldemort’s army was soon being slaughtered by the heartbroken boy. He didn’t care any more - he didn’t care if he died, or that he was murdering people.  
They’d killed Hermione. So they all had to pay.

Once the battle was won, Ron collapsed to his knees beside her body. She soon blurred out of his vision due to the tears, and he just pulled her to his lap and let the sobs come.  
His whole body shook violently as the pain and sorrow ripped out of him in screams and tears.   
Harry came to his side, but was pushed away. Nobody else tried after that.

Hours passed and Ron was still curled around Hermione, willing her to come back, whispering apologies and confessions into her ear.

“Please don’t be dead… I can’t live without you, I love you so goddamn much…”


End file.
